


What an actual good morning would be

by platinumnib



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/F, Floorja, Nipple Play, Pancakes, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumnib/pseuds/platinumnib
Summary: Tarja loves Floor. Every sunday.





	

“Wake up, my giant.”

Tarja’s voice was a gentle, sensual whisper.

“Make me,” her lover smiled without even opening her eyes.

It had become a weekly ritual they piously kept. Every sunday, Tarja tasked herself with getting Floor Jansen off before she had a chance to leave bed. 

Floor certainly wasn’t about to complain about the hand creeping up her leg under the cover while she felt a cool breath on her neck, which soon made way for soft lips sucking on the sensitive skin, just hard enough to leave a purple mark. She moaned a little as both a dare and an encouragement for Tarja to go forth.

Tarja’s hand slid from her leg to her hip, then slowed down as it shifted to Floor’s upper stomach, just under her breasts. She squeezed a firm breast lovingly, the flesh more than filling her palm and noticed how Floor slowly turned onto her back. 

“Give me a kiss,” she said.

Tarja obliged. Their lips joined in a tender kiss before breaking apart, only to come together again for one much more thorough.

She kneaded her breast harder as the liplock lengthened and tongues got involved, and her hand went from the entire luscious globes to a smaller, more sensitive target. A loud moan escaped Floor’s mouth at the first contact with her dark, erect buds, and Tarja grinned proudly. She couldn’t fight her constant urge to please.

She rolled the nipple between her fingers, making her girlfriend squirm and arch up for more of the sensation, and she decided it was time to raise the stakes. Her leg went between Floor’s, pressing on her center with insistence, and she leant down and pulled the offered nipple between her lips, finally earning the gasp she was expecting. She swirled her tongue around the hardened nub, sucking and licking to the rhythm of the moans slipping past her victim’s lips.

“God, you’re good,” she breathed out, the pleasure dripping from every husky syllable.

Tarja didn’t answer. One of her hands went to knead the unoccupied breast, the other slowly smoothed up and down Floor’s fleshy thigh. As she did, she felt gentle fingers thread in her hair, Floor’s way of keeping her close when she felt her climax nearing.

Tarja knew she didn’t have much longer to go and started using teeth to nibble between her shallow sucks. She wiggled her delicate fingers under her panties, past her dark curls and in between her folds. She pushed two of them in, Floor’s eyes clamping shut at once.

Tarja’s mouth and fingers worked in sync to bring her to the edge then, with a few artful thrusts into the perfect spot, pushed her over it.

Her mouth opened in an endless moan, beautiful as only a singer’s could be. She trembled and jerked, pleasure slamming her down in powerful, merciless waves whenever she gasped in vain for a breath. 

Her orgasms were nothing short of amazing to watch; she came fast and hard - and several times when the right hands were working her.

After a minute, she could breathe again. A minute after that, she could even talk.

“Round two?” was the first thing she said.

Tarja brought her soaked fingers to her own mouth and tasted them, before lowering herself onto Floor’s mouth to plant a sensuous kiss, then another, and then many more. Floor was inviting her in, setting her hands on her hips and kissing back until they just melted into one another, the smaller, lighter one on top.

“It’s sunday, we have plenty of time for round two,” she reminded.

Floor tried to pout, but Tarja kissed it away before she gracefully stood up from the bed, picking up a dressing gown from the bedpost it had been hanging on.

Floor rolled over onto her belly, bending her endless legs up and letting her ample breasts hang on display in a pose that would leave her girlfriend breathless every time.

“Sure you don’t want to leave that for later?”

It was summer, the sheet was light, and the way it hugged her generous curves made it hard to refrain from jumping on her again that moment.

But Tarja managed to look away with a teasing grin, seeing which Floor took a fake supplicant tone and put on her saddest puppy dog eyes.

“Please, give me that mouth of yours again,” she begged.

The hips of her torturess swayed on their way to the bedroom door.

“After the pancakes,” she winked at her from the doorway. 

She let out a sigh and buried her face in the pillows. 

“Just wash your hands before you make them.”

That got a chuckle out of Tarja.

“Chocolate and peanut butter or blueberry?”

“Blueberry and a lot of love,” Floor said, smiling in spite of herself

A few moments later, just as she had fallen back into whatever the state between sleep and wake is called, she saw something that made her open her eyes and laugh. Maybe she couldn’t have another go yet, but the least she could do was thank Tarja for the first one. Yep, that was definitely a good idea.

She only took the time to put on a robe over her bare breasts and get rid of her now humid panties before she headed for the kitchen too.

She found her in front of the stove, standing on the balls of her bare feet in front of the pancake skillet full of batter. Stalking silently until she was standing behind her back, she hugged her small frame, kissing the top of her black hair.

“I was going to bring it upstairs, love,” Tarja said.

“I miss you already.”

Her fingers played with the knotted belt and pulled the robe open. Underneath, there was only a pair of black lace undies.

“What are you doing?”

“Saying thank you.”

Her hand ran across the sensitive bulging mound just above Tarja’s waistband. Tarja let herself be held, relaxing into the embrace and leaning back until she could see the huge smile stretching across Floor’s face. She kissed her on the lips then asked:

“What are you smiling about?”

The hand went further down to the front of her panties, very softly rubbing circles through the fabric. It was her turn to moan and squirm when the wonderful sensations came.

“I had a funny thought.”

“A funny thought?” Tarja barely managed to ask.

There was a short pause.

“I thought it would be funny if I ate you out in the kitchen.”


End file.
